Creando Lazos Familiares
by acarlalala
Summary: Neal Caffrey tiene 16 años y empieza a vivir con Peter y Elizabeth Burke. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.
1. Capitulo 1: Errores y más errores

_**-Buenos días cielo-**_ Elizabeth saludaba al apuesto jovencito sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-_**Hola El- **_Neal tenía la boca llena de cereal.

-_**Tranquilo Neal mastica bien tu desayuno- **_se sentó a su lado y lo miro divertida- _**y bien?**_

_**-Bien qué?- **_el adolescente dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-_**Vas a decirme que te ha levantado temprano hoy?.**_

_**-Ah, ya sabes la escuela tengo que aprender, aprender, aprender…y… aprender.**_

Neal sepultó la cuchara en el cuenco de cereales y empezó a girarla sin ganas de meterse una cucharada a la boca, noche antes el agente había sido claro con su corto discurso de palabras hacia él.

En cuanto había llegado a su casa, Peter lo único que había dicho al muchacho era eso:

_**-Irás a la escuela mañana y solo tienes que aprender, aprender, aprender…y…aprender. **_

No había dejado que el chico le dijera las buenas noticias de su estado escolar, el agente estaba rehúso a intercambiar más palabras que las necesarias con el adolescente.

-_**Cariño ya hable con Peter anoche y te aseguro que se siente muy orgulloso de ti verás cómo te lo dice esta mañana- **_El dijo dándole unas palmaditas en su mano para que se anime.

_**-No es gran cosa Elizabeth- **_Neal se encogió de hombros- _**es solo un examen- **_restando importancia mostro una sonrisa tranquila.

_**-Neal, te ganaste una beca completa en la mejor escuela del país es un gran logro cielo y estoy orgullosa de ti- **_El le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso hacer panqueques no iba a mandar al chico sin un mimito de sus manos en su primer día de clases.

-_**Gracias El- **_el adolescente volvió a meterse una cuchara grande de cereal en la boca.

Neal quería irse antes que Peter bajara a desayunar quería evitarlo lo más que podía, sabía que el agente estaba incómodo con su presencia en la casa, jamás se imaginó que el hombre que lo persiguió por dos años para meterlo en prisión sería ahora su guardián; el responsable por las acciones que cometiera y claro el encargado de mandarlo a prisión si cometiera algún un acto ilícito.

Haber logrado ése acuerdo, permitir que se quede en su casa, asumir una gran responsabilidad con su persona…Neal era demasiado listo para entender eso como un acto desinteresado hacia él, no lo decía a voz alta pero admiraba al agente Burke y no era un niñito asustado que recién salía al mundo exterior para tener en cuenta que su actual situación era un millón de veces mejor que estar en la cárcel.

No iba a exigirle a Peter que lo trate bien, que lo acepte menos a pedirle que expresara afecto, después de años de persecución y de seguro que en más de una ocasión fue el haz me reír en el departamento de White Collar por las innumerables veces que se le escapó en sus narices, Neal estaba seguro. No le caía bien al agente Burke, pero, francamente podía vivir con eso.

Además eso no pasaba con Elizabeth ella era muy buena con él, Neal no sabía por qué pero desde el principio sintió un lazo que lo unía a El, lo había tratado como pocos: como un chico normal de 16 años.

A pesar de saber todos y cada uno de los dolores de cabeza que le había causado a su esposo Elizabeth Burke de inmediato se encariño con el muchacho tal vez era porque, al igual que Peter, sabía el duro pasado del chico y obvio porque Neal era un chico encantador que sacaba a la luz todo su instinto maternal.

-_**Buenos días Hon- **_el agente entro a la cocina para saludar.

-_**Hola amor- **_Elizabeth recibió el piquito de saludo que le había dado su esposo.

-_**Buenos días Neal- **_Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar.

-_**Buenos días agente Burke- **_Neal puso jarabe a los panqueques que El había puesto en su plato.

Elizabeth rodo los ojos estando a espaldas de los chicos puso sus manos en las caderas y vio con el ceño fruncido a su esposo, había sido clara ayer en la noche con Peter.

-_**Vas a felicitarlo como se merece por la mañana y vas a dejar de tratarlo como si fuese un extraño, Peter! es solo un niño! por favor no seas tan frío con él- **_le había dicho su esposa.

-_**Quieres más café Peter?- **_Elizabeth dijo en un tono muy peligroso a su esposo.

-_**Claro Hon, gracias- **_El agente solo leía el periódico y estaba perdido en su lectura.

-_**Ya debo irme, adiós El los panqueques estaban deliciosos, adiós agente Burke- **_Neal se levantó de la mesa- _**adiós cielo ten un lindo día- **_Elizabeth se despidió y le dio un codazo tan fuerte a Peter que el agente casi se echa el café encima, El aclaro su garganta y le señalo a Neal con la mirada, como diciéndole: _**felicítalo AHORA! **_Peter se frotó el brazo derecho y rodando los ojos se levantó de la mesa para ir en dirección al chico que ya se iba.

-_**Neal- **_atrajo su atención llamándolo a distancia, el adolescente giro lentamente para quedar frente al hombre mayor- _**Si, agente Burke- **_colgó la mochila en un brazo y miro expectante a Peter '_Elizabeth seguro mando al agente para que me felicitara…o tal vez tenga razón… tal vez Peter si este orgulloso de mí' _pensó Neal.

-_**Felicidades por tu beca- **_alargo el brazo derecho para darle una felicitación seca y no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta que en efecto solo era un acto obligado, intercambiaron apretones y eso fue todo.

-_**Gracias, no fue difícil- **_Neal no reflejo que le afectaba el trato del hombre mayor pero no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza levemente '_es muy difícil hacer que te sientas orgulloso de mí Peter' _Neal pensó y dijo_**- Adiós agente Burke**_- y se dirigió a la salida.

-_**Adiós Neal- **_Peter vio la puerta cerrarse y giro para volver a desayunar pero Elizabeth se lo impedía.

Aun con los brazos en las caderas y con el ceño fruncido El dijo:

_**-Esa es tu pobre demostración para felicitarlo?**_

_**-Elizabeth, Neal aprobó me alegro mucho en serio, pero lo difícil será su estancia allá así que porque no esperemos a que pase algunos meses para ponernos eufóricos con la escuela.**_

-_**Peter, él se esforzó bastante para esa prueba tu y yo lo vimos estudiar semanas enteras sin detenerse creo que eso vale más que un mero apretón de manos y "felicidades por tu beca".**_

_**-Es todo lo que puedo darle, lamento mucho si él espera un regalo costoso…**_

_**-Neal no quiere un estúpido regalo- **_Elizabeth sonaba muy molesta- _**es más no me dijo que quiera algo por pasar la prueba, no te das cuenta Peter… lo único que él necesita es un poco de simpatía de tu parte, lo tratas como si fuese un delincuente.**_

_**-Elizabeth es el chico que he perseguido por 2 años no puedo simplemente olvidar que en efecto eso es.**_

_**-Ya lleva viviendo con nosotros 3 meses y te aseguro que no lo es.**_

_**-Mira Elizabeth no digo que Neal sea malo pero le falta mucho para reformarse.**_

_**-Y no lo hará si tú no pones más de tu parte, Peter, necesita que le demuestres más afecto…él te admira.**_

El agente se sorprendió ante la declaración de su esposa '_eso podría ser posible?' –_pensó.

_**-Que no te das cuenta Peter? hace todo para que tú le des tu aprobación, sus ojos se iluminan cuando tomas en cuenta su opinión y aunque para ti sea poco, en estos tres meses no ha hecho más que obedecer todas las reglas que hemos puesto para con él.**_

Peter no podía darle la contra a su esposa, todo eso era verdad.

_**-Está bien Hon, tienes razón voy a tratarlo mejor él se está esforzando mucho.**_

Elizabeth relajo su porte y ofreció una leve sonrisa a su esposo, Peter subió arreglarse para el trabajo.

Pasó un mes más y la convivencia entre Peter y Neal había mejorado bastante, al menos ya podían verse a los ojos! Y Neal ya había empezado a tutear y a dejar de decirle agente Burke a Peter. Aunque el hombre mayor aun ponía una barrera dura con el muchacho, Neal que era en verdad alegre y gozaba de una personalidad tan viva poco a poco estaba eliminando esa barrera.

Pronto se encontraron ambos teniendo conversaciones animadas y llenas de bromas sobre temas triviales.

Aunque a Peter aún lo exasperara el encanto Caffrey poco a poco estaba acostumbrándose a la personalidad fresca y despreocupada que reinaba en el muchacho conjugada a su sonrisa pícara y mirada destellante Neal estaba logrando capturar el afecto del agente y éste muy en el fondo adoraba al muchacho de carácter jovial y de impresionantes ojos azules.

Pero fueron los sucesos que pasaron antes y durante San Valentín lo que realmente reafirmo su opinión sobre Neal Caffrey.

*** 3 días antes de San Valentín***

_**-En que te puedo ayudar jovencito?**_

_**-Estoy buscando un conjunto para mi novia.**_

_**-Y qué clase de conjunto te gustaría llevar?**_

_**-Uhmmm no lo sé viendo lo que tiene creo que todo le quedaría bien.**_

_**-Bueno porque no vienes a este sector de acá que es para adolescentes porque en el que estás es muy caro para un chico de tu edad.**_

La joven encargada de las ventas en la boutique de lencería guiaba a un apuesto jovencito de 16 años por el sector de conjuntos de ropa interior para chicas adolescentes, ella, experta en vender de solo mirar a la clientela se encargaba de clasificar a las personas en su mente y por más apuesto que fuera el jovencito era obvio que no tendría más billetes que para comprar un conjuntito barato pero bonito para su ya mencionada chica…. _'chicos'_….pensaba la encargada… _'seguro quiere comprar algo por el día de San Valentín…._ _'que ya nadie regala flores y chocolates?'_…. pensaba al ver como el muchachito se había paseado sin nada de vergüenza por el pasillo de Victoria Secrets, Caret Cuoro y se quedó mirando con detenimiento los conjuntos y colaless con pedrería fina y original, bueno, este chico quería algo especial para la chica pero estaba exagerando!

_**-El dinero no es problema para mí.**_

Dijo sobrado de galantería y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos mirando un poco ofendido a la encargada de la tienda que por ésa mirada tan potente, aun, con solo sus 16 años el muchacho había logrado sonrojar a la vendedora.

_**-Tengo tarjeta de crédito ilimitada.**_

Descaradamente sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta Centurion de American Express, la tarjeta negra e imponente con el logotipo de un romano en perfil ésa tarjeta que cumple los sueños más descabellados de los multimillonarios, porque es una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada y que la encargada había visto solo dos veces en todo su recorrido en ventas, con esta era la segunda.

_**-oh! disculpe Señor…entonces puedo sugerirle el**__**«Fantasy Miracle Bra»**__** de la línea de Victoria Secrets un diseño exclusivo y de costosa elaboración por Mouawad con más de 4.200 piedras preciosas puede ver los rubíes, diamantes y zafiros amarillos en él.**_

El muchacho se jactó en su interior, ok, la señorita solo hacía su trabajo pero que bien se sentía cuando lo trataban como la persona que él creía ser, sí, con 16 años él ya se sentía todo un hombre y le encantaba que lo trataran como a uno después de todo mucho tiempo vivió solo y cuido de sí mismo, OBVIO, que podía comprar y regalar lo que le diera su regalada gana así sea una pieza valuada en 10 millones de dólares.

-_**Me gustó justamente ese que me dice.**_

'_Sara se verá preciosa con este diseño y voy examinar la autenticidad de cada rubi, diamante y zafiro en su cuerpo mientras beso su hermosa y tersa piel…bueno…si me deja'_ – pensó para sí mismo.

_**-Está bien me lo llevo.**_

_**-ok, enseguida Señor y quiere que se lo envolvamos?**_

_**-Sí por favor.**_

Ilumino la tienda con su sonrisa blanca y la encargada apresuro en colocar el conjunto en su caja original y con una cinta de seda fina lo envolvió con un rosón coqueto poniendo una tarjetita roja color vino y pequeña para que el muchacho pusiera su nombre en él.

-_**La tarjeta por favor.**_

_**-ok.**_

_**-Muy bien…. Señor…. Nicholas Halden la transacción se ha realizado con éxito, tenga un lindo San Valentín y hasta luego.**_

_**-Gracias, usted también tenga un lindo día.**_

_***** El día de San Valentín*****_

El agente Burke se había olvidado la fecha que ningún hombre debe olvidar, la fecha que se había prometido hacerle un regalo a El que nunca olvidaría y ahí estaba él otra vez! en una corrida de último momento por las tiendas para escoger algo bonito para su esposa.

_´tonto, idiota y más IDIOTA! como pude olvidarme!' _

No se cansaba de darse palos interiormente cualquier cosa que se imaginaba comprarle a El ya estaba o agotado o simplemente no tenía idea de que comprarle ya tenía lo típico; rosas y chocolates pero quería algo más, eso, algo más que le había prometido a El.

'_mierda! y ahora qué carajos le voy a comprar!'- _pensaba.

Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando pasó por una tienda muy chic que estaba medio vacía sin mucha gente, no había peleas por comprar ahí. Paro el auto y se armó de valor para entrar a la tienda de ropa femenina.

Estaba sudando de vergüenza porque nunca había entrado a una antes pero rápidamente pensó.

'_Vale la pena si logro hacer que Elizabeth sonría y…más si así no duermo en el sofá por el resto del año!'_

_-__**En que lo puedo ayudar Señor?**_

_**-busco…busco….ehhh bueno es…es … algo… aaalgo para mi esposa pero no sé qué?!**_

El agente estaba muy avergonzado por estar ahí, a su alrededor solo había damas que lo estaban viendo raro, según él, pero lo cierto era que nunca entro a una tienda femenina para comprar ropa interior a El no eso ella lo hacía sola y muy bien! por lo que estaba viendo en los estantes era como un laberinto.

-_**Claro Señor, sígame por este pasillo tenemos las secciones de: Beauty, Swin, Clothing, Bras o tal vez prefiera Pink.**_

La cara del agente Burke no podía ser más que cómica '_tantos sectores para comprar ropa interior?'_ –pensaba- y el no entendía ninguno de los que había mencionado, poniendo una expresión de súplica: '_por favor guíeme usted yo no tengo la menor idea de que comprar'_ la encargada asintió y le mostro los atuendos que generalmente llevaban los hombres para esta fecha.

Luego de 25 minutos para lograr escoger la prenda perfecta Peter estaba más que satisfecho con su compra.

Estando de espaldas en la entrada se dedicó a mirar los perfumes.

'_Tal vez a El también le gustaría un perfume'- _pensaba.

Justo cuando iba a darse vuelta escucho una voz familiar, muy familiar para su gusto.

-_**Buenos días he venido por algo más.**_

Peter ya tenía en su mente la carita que estaba puesta luego de esa frase, oh si, ya tenía visualizada la sonrisa del millón de dólares, la frescura que seguro estaba en el porte de Neal.

_**-Señor Halden! Pase por favor enseguida lo atenderemos.**_

'_Que carajos!... Dijo Halden?...eso quiere decir….que Neal activo su alias de Nicholas Halden!...'._- Peter rápido pensaba en su cerebro de agente.

-_**Por favor llámeme Nick, después de todo soy un cliente exclusivo y seré muy frecuente.**_

'_Con que exclusivo! bien Neal esta vez te has metido en un lío MAYUSCULO'_

Luego de tragar bilis con sus pensamientos Peter se dirigió al fondo de la tienda y de reojo veía lo que hacía el muchacho.

Peter resoplo cuando vio que Neal había escogido cosas por valor de 800 dólares Y eso era inadmisible! en algún rincón de su ingenuo cerebro pensó que Neal compraría alguna cosilla que pudieran pagar en efectivo pero nooooo ése muchacho era en verdad descarado y lo que hizo que desorbitara los ojos fue escuchar:

_**-Sí pagare con la tarjeta negra.**_

Por supuesto que Peter sabía de ese tipo de tarjeta, _**s**_alió de su escondite y la encargada no dudo en decir:

_**-Señor Burke ya eligió algún perfume?**_

_**-Sí, muchas gracias por preguntar.**_

Neal se dio vuelta lentamente pensando que fue su imaginación la que le jugo sucio y le hizo escuchar ese nombre…no…esto no podía estar pasando. Y sí estaba pasando.

Solo dio una risita nerviosa cuando vio a Peter a lo que el agente junto sus labios y lo miro severamente, en un lenguaje mudo le dijo:

_-DEVUELVE ESO AHORA MISMO!_

Neal trago saliva e inmediatamente se retractó en su compra.

Cuando salieron de la tienda Peter puso sus brazos en las caderas, junto con la bolsa que contenía el regalo de Elizabeth, lo cual lo hacía ver muy gracioso.

-_**Neal Caffrey!**_

Al escuchar su nombre Neal solo pudo encogerse como si dijera: 'u_ps! me atrapaste Peter'_

_-__**Neal Caffrey!**_

Peter estaba tan molesto con el chico que solo podía decir su nombre a voz alta es que era algo sui generis haberle atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Y Neal no quitaba su carita de: '_ups! me atraparon!'_

_-__**NEAL GEORGE CAFFREY!**_

_**-Peter, yo ya sé cómo me llamo.**_

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-_**Y se puede saber porque diablos falsificaste una tarjeta y no cualquier tarjeta, la Centurion! Neal George Caffrey, si sabes tu nombre porque estas usando el de Nicholas Halden!?**_

A ninguna de las preguntas Peter le dio a Neal tiempo para responder.

-_**Sube al auto ahora mismo!**_

Peter grito a Neal muy fuerte de manera que los transeúntes giraron sus cabezas y se quedaron viéndolos, el muchacho solo frunció el ceño porque no le gusto que el agente le gritara tan alto en la calle caminando los pasitos que lo separaban del vehículo se subió al Tauro y se sentó en el asiento trasero muy enojado.

Peter hizo lo propio, se subió al auto botando al asiento derecho las bolsas que había comprado se puso el cinturón de seguridad y condujo en dirección a su casa.

Cuando ya había avanzado una buena parte del camino se dispuso a regañar a Neal todavía no se le pasaba el enojo estaba muy molesto, en realidad no recordaba haberse molestado tanto en su vida.

_**-Qué demonios te pasa a ti para ponerte a falsificar! para activar un alias! Acaso no puedes estar con las manos quietas?!**_

Peter no recibió ninguna respuesta solo la mirada enojada del muchacho que se profundizaba más.

_**-Quieres ir a la cárcel? eso es lo que quieres! Quieres echar a perder el acuerdo por el cual casi pierdo mi empleo?!**_

Neal cambio el ceño y se puso triste, se quedó mirando el fondo de su asiento, el semáforo se puso en rojo por lo que Peter aprovecho para darse vuelta y hablar cara a cara con el muchacho solo que éste no levanto la mirada.

-_**Demonios! no vas a responder!? Que quieres hacer con tu vida muchacho! quieres ser un criminal? Eso es para lo único que te crees capaz…Ser un criminal!**_

Neal quería responder que no, no quería eso de su vida no quería ser un criminal aunque suene contrariado quería dejar de robar y falsificar solo quería que su guardián-es decir Peter- y Elizabeth estuvieran orgullosos de él.

Pero era tan difícil hacerle entender al agente Burke que él se sentía incómodo para pedir las cosas que necesitaba, bueno, era obvio que no le iba a pedir 10 millones de dólares para un regalo para Sara pero no se sentía capaz ni de pedir centavos y aunque no lo demostrara adaptarse le estaba costando mucho, acostumbrarse a este nuevo estilo de vida que era muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba el, ya que él se mandaba solo y ahora debía dejar todo el peso de la responsabilidad por su persona a Peter y a Elizabeth, siendo sincero consigo mismo eso le parecía injusto.

Y además cuando alguna idea se cruzaba por su mente siempre era catastróficamente estrafalaria, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de falsificar la tarjeta no dudo en hacerlo… ahí estaba la respuesta no fue con mala intención, solo, solo fue precipitado, una acción de impulso sin pensarlo adecuadamente, como decirle a Peter que se sentía desorientado?

Hablar con el agente era muy difícil sobre todo ahora cuando parecía un toro que quería envestirlo, las palabras no salían de su boca.

Viendo los ojos de su guardián enfurecerse más Neal supo que tenía que empezar hablar y el muchacho ya estaba armándose de valor para eso, incluso, pensó que este era el momento perfecto para decirle al agente lo agradecido que estaba con él y con Elizabeth por acogerlo en su casa fue el acto más desinteresado que alguien mostro hacia él, además le gustaba mucho vivir en su casa, le gustaba sentir o pensar que era integrante de una familia estaba a punto de desenredar todo lo que sentía cuando Peter lo interrumpió.

_**-Te comportas como un criminal…porque eres solo eso… Neal… no sé qué hacer contigo.**_

El adolescente levanto la mirada y miro dolido a su guardián, ésas palabras calaron hondo en su corazón.

El semáforo se puso en verde así que Peter mantuvo la vista en la carretera y Neal miró el paisaje por la ventana, solitariamente una lágrima bajo por su mejilla.

* * *

**N/A: El fic esta inspirado en el primer episodio de la quinta temporada.**

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	2. Capitulo 2:Viendo las cosas tal cual son

**N/A: Gracias a todos por la lectura.**

* * *

Peter se sintió fatal cuando vio a Neal llorar en el asiento trasero del auto, ahora era él quien no tenía palabras para el muchacho supo que había sido muy duro, las palabras las había dicho en un momento de caliente enojo y no midió la intensidad del mensaje.

'_Felicidades! Y así piensas que el chico se reformara? Ese es tu aporte para la vida dura que ha tenido que pasar este muchacho'_

Peter se recriminaba interiormente, él más que nadie se sabía de memoria el expediente de Neal Caffrey; la niñez dura que paso, un padre ausente, ir de un lado a otro en protección de testigos, convertirse en un ladrón de renombre con tan solo 15 años, ser atrapado y casi enviado a la cárcel que de no haber sido por la insistencia de Elizabeth ése muchacho estaría en prisión y no bajo su cuidado, ambos acogieron a Neal. Y apenas eran 4 meses de eso.

El chico vivía con la pareja y todo parecía superficialmente bien, al menos eso parecía hasta hoy, Peter no pudo más que sentirse inútil ya que todo lo que parecía bueno era una falsedad el chico no estaba por buen camino como él creía que estaría al vivir con ellos.

'_Que está mal? Porque Neal ha vuelto a falsificar? porque lo hizo?...tonto! debiste preguntárselo antes de decirle que era un criminal!...porque lo hizo?_

El agente Burke trataba de encontrar respuestas a sus interrogantes haciendo una retrospectiva hasta el día de hoy; recordó lo feliz que se había puesto El al lograr convencerlo para que Neal viva con ellos, desde el primer día fue ella quien abrió los brazos para que se sintiera cómodo, era Elizabeth la que siempre hablaba con él, la que siempre congeniaba en sus gustos, la que guardaba confidencias, la que lograba que le hiciera caso sin levantar la voz, la que lo consentía, la que no dudaba en celebrar sus logros.

Él en cambio no era muy afectuoso con el joven falsificador, es más, no recordó haberle abrazado ni si quiera cuando entro por primera vez entro a su hogar ni cuando paso los exámenes a los que postulo en la mejor escuela del país y obtuvo una beca, solo le había dado un apretón de manos tal cual te felicita un extraño, una expresión de conformidad seca.

Peter recordó ése día en específico, a su mente vino la imagen de Neal agrandando sus ojos y bajar la cabeza después del intercambio de manos y se puso a pensar más…eso era algo que el chico hacía a menudo, otra vez, más imágenes empezaron a cruzarse en su mente…Neal siempre queriendo agradarle, siempre esperaba complacerle, siempre esperando más de su guardián, tal como le había dicho su esposa.

Como podía decirle: _solo eres un criminal _si ni se tomaba la molestia de entrar a su alcoba y ver las magníficas pinturas que Neal estaba realizando, pero sí revisaba su tobillera todas las noches repasando los pasos que hacía durante el día, vigilándolo constantemente.

'_Elizabeth tenía razón no ayudé en nada al tratarlo secamente todo el tiempo'_

El agente pensaba mientras de reojo miraba a Neal. Y eso era lo que le partía el alma.

Peter Burke sintió una mini patada en las pelot…-bueno en ese lugar- al ver la mirada del chico clavada en dolor, dolor, que reflejaban los ojos más azules y acuosos que había visto en su vida, es verdad que le exasperaba que siempre anduviera fresco por todo y siempre con una mirada rebosante de energía pero no se imaginó que le afectaría tanto ver a Neal Caffrey con la mirada lastimada, como resquebrajado por dentro.

No tenía palabras para enmendar su error intentaba fijar una mirada tranquila en el chico para hacerle saber que el enojo se le había ido pero el muchacho solo estaba con la mirada baja jugueteando o aniquilando mil veces un papelito pequeño en el asiento trasero del Tauro, parecía un niño triste…y lo era.

Peter suspiro audiblemente para intentar llamar su atención… y lo logró…Neal levanto la mirada y ambos se miraron por el retrovisor, el agente Burke estaba preparado para una mirada de enojo, inconformidad y hasta ilusamente esperaba ver la típica mirada encantadora de Neal con su expresión de: '_ups! me atrapaste Peter' que _vio hace momentos en la tienda, pero nada, nada lo preparo para la mirada que tenía ahora el adolescente era una mirada que hasta ahora nunca, nunca había visto en esos grandes orbes azules…Peter vio miedo…y eso sí le llego como una patada de campeonato en las pelot…-bueno ahí otra vez- Neal tenía miedo de él?, estaba asustado y lo mostraba en sus hermosos y temerosos ojitos azules ensanchados.

Nuevamente las palabras no cabían en la boca de Peter por lo que siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron a casa.

Neal bajo del auto y rápido se dirigió dentro y a su habitación en ningún momento tuvo la oportunidad de cruzar palabras con el agente.

Peter entro a su hogar encontrándose con Satchmo que meneaba la cola para que lo salude, acaricio al cachorro y subió lentamente las escaleras en dirección a la alcoba de Neal, no hacía falta ser un genio para entender que debía hablar con él.

'_Tengo que disculparme con Neal, tengo que hacerlo'- _pensó Peter.

Le diría a Neal que lamentaba cada una de las palabras que había dicho, toco la puerta antes de entrar, pero el muchacho no se encontraba en ningún lado de la alcoba.

Peter sintió nervios y rápidamente dijo su nombre a voz alta para saber si estaba en el baño, rápido se le cruzo por la mente que el chico podía haberse escapado.

-_**Neal? estás ahí?- **_En efecto el adolescente se encontraba en el baño, se escuchó el sonido de la ducha encenderse y Peter supo que lo había encendido para que él se fuera.

_**-Sí estoy en…en la ducha…ya salgo- **_Aun con el sonido del agua la voz sonaba triste y desquebrajada, parecía que Neal lloraba más.

-_**Está bien, te espero abajo- **_Peter salió de la habitación y bajo lentamente las escaleras.

No quería que el muchacho siga llorando por las palabras que él había dicho, no quería que este herido, no quería que este triste y más aún no quería que Neal le tuviera miedo, no eso no, Peter tenía que solucionar este gran error que había cometido.

Mientras pensaba en su siguiente accionar reviso el contestador para ver si había mensajes y había uno: de Elizabeth.

-_**Hola Hon, malas noticias me atrasare para la cena el catering se está alargando por la fecha… pero te lo compensare de mil amores…deja a Neal salir para su cita, saldrá con Sara… su novia… no ruedes los ojos Peter! jajaja besos…te extraño mucho… prometo apurarme, te amo!.**_

El agente sonrío con ternura, cuanto amaba a Elizabeth aun no estando presente le hacía sonreír, cuánto quería que estuviera aquí en este momento, ella seguro sabría que decir para calmar al muchacho, pero no, para empeorar más la situación El tardaría, Peter se quedó pensativo:

'_Porque no sé que Neal sale con alguien? no me molesta que Elizabeth sepa pero….oh si como olvidar que puse una barrera para que el chico ni si quiera sea capaz de decirme que le gusta una chica o que está saliendo en citas…bien hecho agente Burke! bravo! eres un guardián excelente!'_

Para aclarar más su mente se sirvió un vaso con agua y recordó lo equivocado que había pensado en actuar cuando Neal empezó a vivir en su casa, pensó que lo mejor era dejar al chico acostumbrarse por sí solo a su nueva vida, no quería presionarlo y tampoco quería involucrarse demasiado con él, tenía miedo de fallar, muchas personas ya le habían fallado no quería estar él en la lista, pensó que tal vez actuar de forma seca y tajante sería la solución a esta nueva situación que el destino se había encargado de poner en su vida.

A pesar que junto a su esposa no podían tener hijos parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en hacer a Peter Burke padre, solo que él necesitaba darse cuenta de eso.

Giro la cabeza a su izquierda y vio un bol cubierto con papel estañado, lo destapo y eran las alitas de pollo que El había preparado, eran las favoritas del muchacho seguro Elizabeth quería una cena especial pero siempre tomaba en cuenta los gustos de Neal para mimarlo aunque sea con eso, Peter pensó:

'_Elizabeth es como una madre perfecta para Neal, yo en cambio ni si quiera puedo ser un buen guardián!'_

Peter termino de beber su vaso con agua con una revelación en la mente.

'_Neal no necesita un guardián que lo vigile para encarcelarlo, no necesita que alguien lo juzgue por las tonterías que aun comete, no necesita más el dolor y miedo de sentir que alguien lo quiere abandonar o darse por vencido con él…el muchacho necesita un padre que lo guie, necesita un padre que lo abrace sin miedo a decirle: te amo hijo, Neal está necesitado de amor filial puro y valiente que no se rinda con los problemas que vengan… y cielos! que con Neal me saque la lotería para ganarme ataques cardiacos y encanecer toda mi cabellera este mismo año!…se valiente Peter Burke!...Neal también necesita de un padre que lo corrija cuando sea necesario' _

Sintiéndose un hombre nuevo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro Peter volvió a subir las escaleras pero esta vez de forma rápida se moría de ganas por abrazar al muchacho, ofrecer las disculpas correspondientes y hacerle entender que lo amaba como el hijo que la naturaleza les había negado a él y a su esposa.

Neal estaba aún en la ducha conjugando sus lágrimas de frustración con el agua.

'_Porque solo puedo ocasionar problemas…Seguro Peter ya no me quiere en su casa_'

No paraba de pensar y llorar en una esquina de la ducha sentado y sujetando sus piernas en su pecho, escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas mientras el agua caía por todo su cuerpo.

Ensimismado en su llanto se sorprendió cuando Peter toco la puerta.

Toc toc toc

-_**Neal ya han pasado 45 minutos, es hora de salir amigo.**_

Le parecía tan extraño el tono de voz del agente que no sabía que pensar ni que decir, Peter supuso que el chico no quería dirigirle la palabra, era razonable pensar que aún estaba molesto por lo que le había dicho.

_**-Vamos Neal te prepararé un batido y El dejo las alitas de pollo que tanto te gustan.**_

El muchacho levanto la cabeza y ensanchó los ojos… '_Peter parece…parece…feliz?'-_pensó.

_**-O quieres que llame a los bomberos?**_

'_Eso era una broma?...es Peter quien esta fuera?'_- se decía Neal.

_**-Sal Neal, debes estar todo arrugado como una pasa.**_

'_SÍiiiii es una broma! definitivamente no es Peter debe ser un alienígena que ha secuestrado a mi guardián! O…tal vez…tal vez… aun cuando quebranté una de las reglas de oro: NO FALSIFICAR aun así Peter quiere que este aquí!'_

Era el turno de Neal para sentir una patada de campeonato en las pelot…-bueno ahí otra vez- el agente no parecía querer echarlo de su casa y no podía evitar sentir felicidad al pensar eso, sonrío ampliamente dejando ver sus blancos dientes, empezó a enjuagarse los ojos rojos a pesar que el agua seguía cayendo sobre su rostro y cuerpo no quería que Peter viera que había estado llorando.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpetazo que había dado el agente Burke con toda su humanidad y fuerza.

Neal se acurruco más en su rinconcito atrayendo más las piernas a su pecho levantando la cabeza y ensanchando sus ojos azules al ver a Peter, lo había asustado mucho –'_porque ha hecho eso?'- _pensó el muchacho.

El agua continuaba cayendo y el vapor invadía la habitación pero aun así podía distinguir el rostro del agente; Peter estaba blanco como papel como si el alma se le hubiese salido, su respiración era muy audible y entrecortada, tenía el rostro preocupado estaba totalmente desencajado.

El hombre mayor había estado muy preocupado por la no respuesta del chico aunque para Neal hubiesen sido pocos minutos el que el agente haya estado preguntando por él en la puerta del baño la realidad era que pasaron 20 minutos en los que Peter esperaba respuesta de él y al no escuchar nada, pensó en los distintos escenarios trágicos que pudieron suscitarse; Neal podía haberse resbalado y lastimado cayendo inconsciente y esa imagen fue la que impulso a Peter a derribar la puerta y ver qué pasaba con su joven a cargo.

En cuanto vió al muchacho en perfectas condiciones fue como si el alma recién volviera al cuerpo del agente, recién pudo empezar a respirar normalmente.

Agarró el salto de ducha azul, apagó la ducha y sacó a Neal de su rincón.

-_**Porque no me contestaste? Creí que te pasó algo.**_

El agente rápidamente le puso el salto de ducha a Neal mientras decía con una voz muy afectada, es más parecía que enormes lagrimones se habían formado en sus ojos.

_**-Creí que habías caído y estabas inconsciente en el piso. **_

Neal estaba todavía con expresión sorpresiva pero ahora totalmente cubierto con la toalla, Peter tenía puestas las manos en el costado de la cabeza del muchacho mirando fijamente a sus ojos azules y transmitiendo todo el miedo que sintió cuando pensó que Neal se había hecho daño.

-_**Creí que te perdía- **_lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso en la cabeza dejando salir una lágrima- _**No me asustes así, no puedo perderte eres muy importante en mi vida y en la de Elizabeth.**_

'_Importante?...Peter está preocupado por mí?...por eso entro como loco a la ducha?...uhmmm bueno exageradamente preocupado!... pero eso quiere decir que me aprecia?...eso quiere decir que me quiere?- _el muchacho pensaba en su interior pero no pudo evitar decir:

-_**Peter yo…yo no merezco que te preocupes por mí…so…solo soy un criminal.**_

El agente suspiro con remordimiento en su expresión y dijo:

-_**No Neal, no lo eres… no debí decirte eso… no tengo justificación para las fuertes palabras que te dije en el automóvil, me deje llevar por el enojo y no pensé ni un segundo lo que estaba saliendo de mi boca solo era mi enojo hablando, tú no eres un criminal.**_

Peter abrazo al adolescente acercando el rostro del chico a su pecho, haciendo que su traje se moje con el cabello oscuro y su rostro aun goteando.

Neal correspondió el abrazo pero el remordimiento por sus acciones estaban torturando su mente y corazón así que con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz desquebrajada dijo:

-_**Pero yo falsifique snif snif active mi alias snif snif y…y…y compre algo muy costoso con la tarjeta snif snif snif.**_

El agente volvió abrazar al muchacho y empezó a dibujar círculos en la espalda de Neal tratando de calmar el incesante llanto.

-_**Eso es algo por lo que tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación- **_Peter dijo poniendo su tono más severo al igual que su semblante-_** no voy aceptar ninguna excusa o justificación para lo que has hecho porque eso es algo que sabes NO debes hacer- **_relajando su expresión y agarrando la barbilla del chico para elevar un poco su rostro y lo mirara directamente a los ojos, agrego-_** pero sí necesito saber porque lo has hecho.**_

Neal estaba realmente confundido por lo que decía el agente, en el corto tiempo que había vivido en la casa Burke las reglas habían sido establecidas el primer día pero sin dificultad él podía escabullirse a todas ya que el agente parecía no importarle si las cumplía o no y él era demasiado astuto como para dejarse notar en el incumplimiento de ellas.

Era de Elizabeth de quien debía tener mayor cuidado para no hacerse atrapar en: salto de clases, salidas nocturnas pasando el límite del permiso y su más reciente desobediencia la falsificación.

Hasta ahora no había tenido que dar a ninguno de los Burke explicaciones por sus actos y eso era también porque hasta ahora no lo habían atrapado desobedeciendo las reglas, sin embargo nadie nunca le había preguntado: _porque lo hiciste? _Realmente a nadie le dio importancia saber el porqué, solo importaba que eran actos ilícitos, malos y punto estaba clasificado como una persona mala o criminal, pero ahora el agente lo sorprendió.

-_**Yo…yo quería regalarle algo a Sara y snif snif me…me equivoque snif no debí falsificar la tarjeta…snif snif lo lamento no quiero meterme en problemas ni a ti snif snif snif.**_

Peter lo había previsto en el fondo de su corazón, Neal no falsificaría para hacer daño a nadie solo era un muchacho travieso exponiendo al límite sus capacidades, un adolescente común tal vez hubiera sacado 50 o 100 dólares de la cartera de su mamá pero no Neal, él era diferente a los demás él tenía que falsificar la card centurion!.

El agente observó con detenimiento al chico; sus ojitos azules estaban agrandados a punto mirada de cachorro abandonado con tonos rojizos- signo de su llanto- el cabello desordenado y mojado, la piel pálida y toda una expresión de arrepentimiento genuino, Neal parecía mucho más joven de lo que era…incluso parecía un niño que sabía había cometido una travesura muy muy pero muy mala. Peter oculto bien una sonrisa, solo era eso… un niño que rebasaba los límites que podía y Neal a su antojo que sobrepasaba los límites que sus expertas habilidades le permitían. Pero eso sería hasta el día de hoy.

Paso un tiempo para que Neal se calmara y cuando lo hizo el agente dijo:

-_**Si necesitabas dinero porque no me lo pediste?**_

_**-Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, además no necesito que gasten más dinero en mí.**_

_**-No es un gasto y no es obligatorio a mí me encantaría darte dinero para que salgas con tu amiga y ya no tienes que preocuparte de tu persona para eso estamos Elizabeth y yo eres prácticamente un niño Neal, no necesitas estar falsificando nada, la próxima vez pídeme la suma que necesites- **_Neal puso una mueca graciosa en su rostro a lo que el agente agrego- _**está bien puede que tengamos que acordar la suma apropiada pero no te daré una miseria- **_los ojos de Neal se iluminaron-_** y tampoco una fortuna para que andes regalando el cielo y las estrellas a las chicas- **_Y el niño hizo un gracioso puchero en los labios.

Peter volvió abrazarlo y pensó '_que bien se siente verte siendo un chico de tu edad, oh Neal eres mi niñito travieso' _le dio otro beso en la frente y volvió con ambas manos a apartar su cabeza, esforzándose para que su tono de voz no reflejara miedo hizo una pregunta que no quería pero debía hacerla.

_**-Que es lo que le compraste a Sara?**_

Y por respuesta Neal puso la típica expresión Caffrey: poniendo los ojitos azules expuestos al exponencial, la sonrisita pícara hermosamente dibujada en sus labios como si dijera sin mencionar palabra: _ups! ok te digo… pero ojo que no es para tanto Peter!...es solo un regalo!_

Aunque el agente no demostró en su porte sentir inquietud ante la expresión de Neal, sus pensamientos no seguían ése mismo rumbo.

'_Se valiente Peter Burke! no importa lo que haya comprado no puede ser tan malo, digo, Neal no está loquito como para haberle comprado el cielo y las estrellas a Sara… verdad?...oh no, ésa sonrisita no se borra de su rostro…oh no Neal….se valiente Peter Burke! Neal necesita de un padre!...Neal te necesita!'_

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	3. Capitulo 3:Repasando las reglas- parte 1

**N/A: Muchísimas gracias por la lectura, los reviews y las alertas **

* * *

Las entradas estarían agotadas, todo el público estaría de pie aplaudiendo, los chicos estarían saltando y abrazándose entre ellos canturreando _victoria_, las fanáticas tendrían lágrimas saliendo como torrenciales de sus ojos y con seguridad muchas de ellas, si no son todas, estarían corriendo para ir abrazar al protagonista… definitivamente había sido un espectáculo digno de ver.

Neal Caffrey acababa de vencer a Peter Burke, le había dado un golpe más potente y más efectivo que el de una patada en sus pelot…, ya se sabe dónde, había llegado al corazón a ése órgano que el muchacho había creído congelado en el agente.

_**-Creí que te perdía… No me asustes así…no puedo perderte eres muy importante en mi vida y en la de Elizabeth.- **_Le había dicho.

Quien diría que haciendo algo tan estúpido captaría la completa atención de Peter, en algún momento pensó que lo que pasaba era un sueño parecido a un cuento de hadas: el agente Burke abrazándolo, pidiendo que le disculpe, animándolo a que le diga porque había falsificado; eran acciones que pensó jamás pasarían.

Sintiendo la suficiente confianza como para _confesar _todo, Neal mostro al agente la prendita valuada en 10 millones de dólares y de no ser porque Peter hace poquito tuvo la revelación de amar a ese joven como a su hijo, de no ser por eso, lo cortaba en pedacitos para reconstruirlo y volverlo a cortar y así hasta que el enojo se le vaya a pasar.

Peter estaba atolondrado con lo fresco que estaba el muchacho mostrándole, es más, admirando el atuendo diseñado por Mouawad, ver a Neal explicando cada una de las piedritas preciosas que adornaban el diseño solo tuvo un efecto en el agente…hacerle divagar en pensamientos.

'_Recuerdo una época en la que Elizabeth trataba de convencerme a que practicara yoga, todos los días oía algún beneficio duradero para mi salud, cuerpo y mente…por supuesto yo como el idiota que soy, no le hice caso, en ése entonces pensaba que nada podría estresarme más que el trabajo…y a mí me gustaba y aún me gusta mi trabajo, amo lo que hago y si no hubiera tantas emociones que van ligados con el estrés de atrapar a los delincuentes o planear estrategias para emboscarlos no trabajaría en el departamento de White Collar…recuerdo el último día que se cansó de insistir para que me inscriba con ella a sus clases de yoga'._

_**-Te tengo excelentes noticias.**_

_**-Dímelas, porque estás muy entusiasmada. **_

_**-Adivina quien más vendrá a nuestra clase de yoga?**_

_**-Uhhmm dirás a TU clase de yoga cariño.**_

_**-Bueno sí- **_Elizabeth rodaba los ojos-_** a la que voy SOLA- **_remarco su punto- _**ahora se inscribió Steven Campbell.**_

Peter tenía la boca abierta-_** No puedo creerlo, como paso eso? Campbell? Jajaja ya quiero ver a Steven con una de esas ridículas mallitas jajajaja Elizabeth como lo convenciste?**_

_**-Puedo ser muy persuasiva cariño- **_le dijo levantando seductoramente una ceja y eso puso a Peter celoso y ardiendo cual fuego candente.

-_**Elizabeth…hablas en serio?- **_dijo acercándose a su esposa.

-Ahora el turno de Elizabeth para reírse- _**jajaja sí hablo en serio, soy muy persuasiva aunque le voy a pedir consejos a Gladys Campbell porque ella no tardó 3 semanas en convencer a su marido para que le acompañe a la clase de yoga…yo en cambio me doy por vencida.**_

_**-Ah, entonces tu no convenciste a Steven- **_soltó un suspiro largo- _**qué bueno! Ya iba a partirle la cara.**_

_**-Lo ves! Y luego dices que no necesitas controlar el estrés- **_le frunció el ceño.

-_**jajaja Conozco una mejor forma de liberar el estrés- **_levanto a Elizabeth en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

-_**Eso no te lo discuto- **_Con un piquito suave en los labios se dejó llevar- _**pero puede que algún día te arrepientas de no hacerme caso Peter Burke- **_lo regaño levemente.

-_**Uhmm no lo creo, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda estresarme si tú sigues conmigo.**_

_**-Tal vez te equivoques cariño- **_Elizabeth miraba divertida a su esposo presintiendo un futuro con su sexto sentido de mujer.

_**-Ya veremos…-**_Peter dijo seguro de que nada podría estresarle y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

'_Como siempre__mi esposa tiene la razón…si hubiera tomado las clases de yoga en ése entonces tal vez ahora no estaría teniendo problemas para tratar de calmarme, incluso respirar se me está haciendo difícil y todo porque? es más bien por quien, ése quien tiene nombre y apellido, claro, no es otro más que…:'_

_-__**Neal Caffrey! QUE LE COMPRASTE QUE!**_

El agente Burke alejo los pensamientos que conversaban consigo mismo para elevar la voz tan alto que los vidrios de la casa casi se rompen, Neal instintivamente se apartó del agente y se situó cerca de la cama, apuntándolo con su dedo índice y mirándolo reprobatoriamente dijo con voz chillona:

_**-Dijiste que no te enojarías!**_

Peter rio sarcásticamente y respondió moviendo la cabeza dando negativas.

_**-no, no, no, NO!, no cambies las palabras que dije.**_

Neal puso una carita de súplica y no se dio por vencido.

-_**Prometiste que no te enojarías.**_

Peter lo miraba anonadado pensando: '_qué demonios le pasa a este chico! …acaso he hablado en chino! dije claramente que NO aceptaría ninguna excusa o justificación para lo que ha hecho! en ningún momento prometí no enfadarme grrrr! va a volverme loco!' _

_**-Yo no dije eso en ningún momento- **_trato de sonar calmado.

'_Respira, respira, dale tregua-_ el agente intentaba calmarse con sus pensamientos-_ pero no te dejes engañar por esos ojitos acusadores…carajo!... qué difícil es querer disciplinarle cuando supera al gato con botas en 3D!'_

_**-No, no, Peter recuerda bien tus palabras- **_tuvo la osadía de mover el dedito acusador como lo hacía el agente.

_**-NEAL!-**_ Peter quería grabar modales en ésa labia tan rápida que tenía su joven a cargo.

_**-Heeeeey otra vez con lo mismo? te dije que ya se mi nombre- **_definitivamente probaba los límites con el agente.

_**-Neal George Caffrey! no te pases de listo!- **_una amenaza clara que ya debía parar.

Pero el jovencito fue más…uhmm astuto -_**Me estas asustando otra vez.**_

Oh sí, los ojitos azules acuosos expuestos a la millonésima, otra vez, la boquita tenía una mueca de tristeza mortal…un as para la manipulación!...y nadie puede culparlo por intentarlo, al fin y al cabo el agente parecía tener corazón ahora, que más daba si intentaba salir ileso de su fechoría, si hubiese público presente nada, pero a Peter Burke le importaba muchísimo.

'_Está tratando…está tratan… acaso Neal está manipulándome? queriendo que yo me sienta culpable por algo que Él ha hecho_?..._demonios! No basta con ser valiente y tener las mejores intenciones para ser un buen padre…también hay que ser muy astuto…y si Neal piensa que saldrá libre de esto solo porque yo reconocí mi error al gritarle en el automóvil, está MUY EQUIVOCADO.' _

_**-Cámbiate de ropa te espero abajo para que comas algo. **_

Neal ensancho sus bellos ojos azules, este día el agente lo estaba sorprendiendo con su actitud, rápido se acercó a él y le dijo dubitativo:

_**-En serio? no estás enojado? **_

_**-Muy enojado.**_

_**-Peteeeeeer-**_ Neal se cruzó de brazos.

_**-Neaaaaaal- **_Peter también se cruzó de brazos.

_**-Es la verdad, estoy muy molesto contigo pero antes de perder los estribos quiero calmarme un poco además el sonido de tu estomago es cada vez más fuerte así que cámbiate y baja para que comas algo.**_

_**-okeeeeeey pero no me dejaste decir lo más importante, yo tome todas las previsiones, bueno, mi amigo lo hizo…**_

En un buen intento para que el jovencito no cavara más su tumba el agente puso un dedo en los labios- señal de '_cállate'-_ y volvió a decirle: _**cámbiate y baja para que comas algo- **_y el muchacho calló su discurso.

Girándolo y dándole un empujoncito en los hombros, Peter, insistió en que le obedeciera inmediatamente.

Neal, que presentía algo andaba muy mal dijo:

_**-Por favor…agen…agente Burke…solo quiero contarle la verdad…no quiero engañarlo…no quiero que se enoje conmigo, por favor, promete que no se enojara cuando me permita contarle como hice todo?**_

'_Agggg! Maldita sea! Como logra hacer eso? Como demonios logra llegarme al corazón? Serán esos ojitos de cachorro abandonado que tiene? O será porque aún me siento culpable por haberle herido anteriormente?...ufff! recuerda Peter necesita aprender que lo que hizo está mal…recuerda que tiene que aprender la lección…recuerda que necesita de un padre valiente capaz de castigarlo cuando lo necesite…aunque cueste hacerlo…necesita un castigo' _

Sin dejar de darse ánimos mentalmente, el hombre mayor camino hacia donde el adolescente, mirándolo fijamente y poniendo sus manos en las caderas dijo:

-_**Neal….premeditadamente estás diciéndome agente Burke para que yo me sienta afligido y no me enoje contigo?**_

_**-Yooo?**_.

_**-Sí, TU.**_

_**-Uhmmm no.**_

Era la primera vez que el chico mentía tan mal y Peter se dio cuenta.

'_Otra vez te atrape Neal'- _pensó y dijo sin mostrar la sonrisa de autosatisfacción que amenazaba por salir de sus labios, no sucumbir ante el manipuleo del chico era todo un éxito!

_**-Es muy extraño porque pareciera que sí- **_Peter cruzo los brazos en su pecho.

_**-A veces no todo es lo que parece- **_Una pequeña salida para que el agente no lo descubra.

_**-Sí tienes mucha razón pero si fuera así- **_agudizo su mirada-_**yo no estaría molesto, estaría MUY molesto- **_levanto la cabeza-_** y recibirías un castigo doble por tratar de manipularme. **_

_**-Pero…pero…si yo no hice nada!-**_Neal se sentía muy indignado ahora el agente parecía ser de piedra otra vez.

_**-Eso quiero creer muchachito, ahora cámbiate y baja para que comas algo-**_ Peter ya salía de la habitación de Neal.

_**-Sí Señor!- **_dijo en un tono fuerte e insolente.

El agente ni siquiera volteo a ver la cara enojada del adolescente solo le dio un chance más para advertirle que le haga caso _**–Neaaal.**_

_**-ok. ok, Si, Peter…ya bajo- **_y por suerte le hizo caso.

-_**Te espero en la cocina- **_con una última y graciosa visión del niño Peter cerró la puerta.

Neal estaba recostado boca abajo en la cama y aunque su rostro estaba escondido en sus antebrazos cruzados tenía el ceño muy, muy, fruncido teniendo su imagen igual a la de un niño berrinchudo en señal de enojo y no la del adolescente de 16 años que era, solo le faltaba comenzar a patalear para completar su mini berrinche de niño de 3 años.

Peter sonrío detrás de la puerta… no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, no dejarse engañar por Neal era difícil, pero, no imposible.

'_Una pequeña batalla ganada ahora viene la guerra…la parte del castigo'- _pensó.

Al bajar las escaleras sintió una leve tensión en el cuello, otra vez, consideró que fue muy idiota al no hacer caso a su esposa en las clases de yoga.

Todo el público se habría callado de golpe, todos estarían encrespados y tragando saliva, todos sabían lo que venía, todos, excepto Neal.

_**-Genial! Primero pregunta qué le compre a Sara y luego me hace callar y no deja que le explique que ya tengo todo solucionado!…Aggg! Entonces qué es lo que quiere Peter?**_

Una muy buena pregunta se hacía el muchachito a voz alta mientras se ponía de pie para ponerse ropa; los vaqueros y la polo azul marino se los había puesto con molestia refunfuñando el accionar confuso de su guardián.

Haciendo un puchero con su boca miro la hora en el reloj de su habitación, faltaba poco para que sea hora de recoger a Sara y él aún no estaba listo, bueno, a cualquier vista él se veía fantástico! Pero quería verse súper-mega-fantástico así que apresurado mandó un mensaje de texto a la musa que hacía sus hormonas elevarse hasta el cielo, a la chica por la cual valía la pena arriesgar su pellejo.

-_**Voy a tardarme :( **_

_**-Por qué :O**_

_**-Problemas que Peter no puede resolver… necesita mi ayuda.**_

Extraoficialmente Neal siempre contaba sus "aventuras" como asesor en el departamento del FBI todas las chicas quedaban impresionadas por las hazañas que el chico contaba, claro que eso iba muy lejos de la verdad ya que el muchacho contaba los casos que Peter hablaba con Elizabeth y en los que el agente no dejaba que se acercara un milímetro…aun así él siempre pensó en distintas formas para solucionar los casos que oía…todas estaban embobadas con el nuevo alumno de la escuela, todas, menos Sara ella no se dejó vislumbrar por Caffrey rápidamente, no, la chica solo presto atención cuando Neal le había ganado en las pruebas de matemática e historia.

'_Muy inteligente y…además muy apuesto'_

Pensó la hermosa chica peliroja cuando fue ella quien decidió sentarse a su lado en la hora del almuerzo y desde entonces habían salido juntos, la química entre los dos era innegable, aun cuando a veces se la pasaban peleando muchas horas, el tiempo compartido siempre acababa con los dos tomados de las manos y sin querer soltarse.

Y en este momento la hermosa adolescente sentía que el chico de sus sueños estaba tan lejos de ella que le daban ganas de salirse por la ventana e ir a verlo, sonaba estúpido, extrañar tanto a una persona pero sentía que no quería estar lejos de él más tiempo, sentía que estar lejos era algo absurdo, sentía que ya no podía más estar separada de él…quería estar en sus brazos, solo eso.

-_**Y el agente Burke tiene trabajo en San Valentín? **_

_**-Sip.**_

_**-Tardarás mucho?**_

_**-Uhmmm no lo sé**_

'_Depende, si a Peter le da por citar y cantar el himno nacional mientras me regaña'_ – pesaba Neal mientras colocaba su mano en la quijada.

-_**Prometes que vendrás?**_

_**-Sí, claro que lo prometo puede que tarde pero iré a verte te extraño mucho, pienso todo el día en ti.**_

_**-Te espero Caffrey pero no pases de las 10.**_

_**-Estaré antes, te mando muchos besos.**_

_**-Y yo a ti.**_

_**-Adiós.**_

_**-Nos vemos.**_

_**-Si no cortas.. yo no cortare.**_

_**-jajaja adiós.**_

_**-Adios…te…a…**_

_Din din din din din din din din din_

_**-Rayos! corto antes que pueda decirle que la amaba!**_

Neal dijo a voz alta y luego suspiro como si se encontrara en medio de una guerra del Oriente como si su amada lo estuviera esperando meses.

Bajó rápido las escaleras para oír el seguro aburridor sermón que le daría el agente Burke… o eso creía él.

No era buen cocinero ni si quiera se acercaba a un aficionado, pero, Peter corto las frutillas en cuatro- aunque en el proceso volaron 5 al piso-, puso las cucharadas de azúcar necesarias y la leche para luego presionar el botón de ON de la licuadora- y quedo todo sucio porque olvidó poner la tapa y todo el jugo rosado le salpico en la cara y el traje.

Aun así, habiendo literalmente aniquilado a las frutillas no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de Neal, al igual que al muchacho, a Peter le parecía confusa su reacción por un lado parecía arrepentido pero por otro parecía orgulloso de su falsificación.

Peter soltó un suspiro de resignación por lo que venía pero a pesar de que sería difícil salió muy animoso a la sala en busca de una hoja de papel, regreso a la cocina, se sentó y empezó a escribir con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Cuando termino, justo en ese momento, Neal estaba a su lado con una expresión que apenas aguantaba la risa, Peter no se había cambiado la ropa manchada por el jugo de frutillas así que comprendió el esfuerzo que hacía el jovencito por no tener un ataque de risa al verlo todo sucio.

_**-Siéntate- **_lo invito a que se sentara a su lado.

-_**Está bien- **_el muchacho se sentía en una nave espacial yendo a dimensiones desconocidas.

Fue muy raro para Neal Caffrey ver al hombre mayor poner en su delante un vaso espumoso de licuado de frutillas con leche y unas galletas de chocolate pero lo más raro para él fue ver la hoja que estaba delante de su merienda.

Y no fue el título que tenía la hoja lo que le hizo olvidar todo lo que pensaba hace unos momentos en su habitación.

_**REGLAS DE LA CASA**_

No fueron las 9 reglas que escritas y numeradas en la hoja de papel.

**1.-**_**NO mentir**_

_**2.-NO falsificar.**_

_**3.-NO robar.**_

_**4.-NO manipular **_

_**5.-NO beber.**_

_**6.-NO ser irrespetuoso.**_

_**7.-NO faltar a la escuela.**_

_**8.-NO reprobar materias.**_

_**9.-NO pasar de la hora que se fije para dormir.**_

Fue la nueva y décima regla la que hizo olvidar por completo las ideas que tenía en la cabeza.

**10.-SIEMPRE obedecer a mamá y a papá.**

Fijo sus brillosos ojitos azules a Peter Burke, si antes no le quedaba claro el confuso accionar del hombre mayor ahora tenía la respuesta en papel y con puño y letra del agente, todo la extraña actitud de su guardián se resumía a una sola palabra, sublime, y que él solo pudo decirla cuando niño y en un muy corto lapso de su vida infantil.

_**-Papá?- **_dijo dubitativo.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	4. Capitulo 4:Repasando las reglas- parte 2

**N/A: Gracias a todos por la lectura y los reviews me alegra muchisimo que les guste.**

* * *

-_**Sí Neal, no soy agente, no soy guardián y… tampoco soy señor…**_

_**-Estás seguro?...ehhm puedo jurar que un juez piensa lo contrario.**_

Ni en un momento tan delicado Neal podía dejar su carácter humorístico, pero ése era el carácter que a Peter le gustaba del muchacho, no importaba la situación siempre le hacía reír, sabía que no había forma de ponerse nervioso con la promesa de ser su padre, sabía que ése lazo irrompible se había formado sin darse cuenta entre ambos y era un lazo tan fuerte que superaba los sanguíneos no existentes.

_**-Pues no me interesa lo que piense el juez de la suprema corte de los Estados Unidos eres mi hijo, mi niño y como tal vas a obedecer las reglas que están en esta hoja y esta vez es en serio.**_

Inmediatamente Neal puso una mueca, parecía que se quedaría para siempre con esa expresión de lo mucho que la estaba poniendo este día.

-_**Porque tienen que estar escritas? No sufro de pérdida de memoria como para no recordarlas!**_

_**-Já! pues yo diría que sí debido a tu reciente adquisición.**_

_**-Peroooo, tú ni si quiera me das tregua para escuchar que yo tome las previsiones para la card centurión.**_

Bebió enojado de su vaso y se metió una galleta enterita de chocolate a la boca.

_**-Lo que hiciste estuvo muy muy muy pero MUY MAL no hay ningún recaudo tuyo que me haga cambiar de opinión.**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-No Neal, te dije en tu habitación que no quería oír excusas ni justificaciones…**_

_**-Pero no quiero justificarme y tampoco es una excusa, solo quiero decirte que no hay forma que rastreen la tarjeta aunque tenga el alias de Nick Halden, un amigo mío se metió en el sistema de la transacción y lo paso a otro nombre.**_

_**-Y como hizo eso?...**_

El agente de pronto sintió curiosidad por la hazaña que escuchaba pero rápido se regañó así mismo, cielos! que Neal tenía el efecto de distraerlo con sus habilidades o en este caso la de sus conexiones.

-_**Quiero decir…y tú piensas que eso es fantástico? Piensas que por esa razón no hay que preocuparse por las consecuencias?**_

_**-No, yo no dije eso, solo, solo… no te enojes no soy tan desprevenido como para no cuidar esos detallitos.**_

_**-No son detallitos Neal y no me hagas enojar más mostrándome que no te sientes arrepentido.**_

_**-Sí lo estoy, en verdad lo estoy, solo… que no sé cómo hacer para que me creas que estoy arrepentido y a la vez entiendas que tome previsiones para que no me descubran. **_

_**-Está bien, si dices que lo estás entonces te creo.**_

Bum! otra patada para Neal, Peter le dio un voto sincero de confianza sin ningún acuerdo de por medio solo su palabra bastaba, ese tipo de acciones eran las que Neal admiraba en el hombre mayor, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro dijo:

-_**Gracias papá.**_

Peter devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-_**De nada hijo, termina tu merienda porque aún falta el castigo.**_

_**-Castigo?**_

_**-Sip.**_

_**-Pero nadie nunca me dio un castigo.**_

_**-Bueno Neal, tomaste todos los recaudos para que la policía no te descubra pero no tomaste el recaudo con que yo te atrapara con las manos en la masa.**_

Neal rodo los ojos, mientras bebía ya la mitad de su licuado y terminaba la cuarta galleta de chocolate, las frasecitas de Peter era algo que le molestaba.

-_**Está bien, cuál es mi castigo?- **_dijo cuando termino de comer.

_**-Primero llamarás a tu amiga y le dirás que no puedes verla esta noche.**_

El muchacho ya se visualizaba mandando un texto a Sara pidiéndole disculpas para luego sorprenderla en la ventana de su habitación, claro, escapándose por la noche sin que papá y mamá se dieran cuenta.

_**-Ni por dos meses.**_

_**-Dos meses!**_

_**-Pueden ser 3 si te parece poco.**_

_**-Nooo, 2 meses están bien.**_

Definitivamente esta noche se escapaba no había vuelta atrás.

_**-Durante esos dos meses no hay videojuegos, salidas extraescolares, ni celular.**_

_**-Quieres alejarme del mundo?**_

_**-Quiero que entiendas que lo que hiciste tiene consecuencias, siempre las hay y son consecuencias, odiosas, feas, aburridas y dolorosas.**_

_**-ohhh, está bien.**_

_**-Tendrás obligaciones en casa los fines de semana y ayudarás a Elizabeth en lo que ella crea conveniente en el catering.**_

_**-Pero Elizabeth no sabe lo que hice.**_

_**-Pero lo sabrá y créeme que no estará nada feliz cuando lo sepa.**_

Neal bajo la cabeza pero asintió sin más objeciones, se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y dijo:

_**-Voy a llamar a Sara.**_

_**-Llámala aquí.**_

_**-Delante de ti!?**_

_**-Sip.**_

_**-Pero las conversaciones son privadas!**_

_**-Sí, pero quiero que seas un caballero que dice la verdad…sé que es difícil cancelar en una fecha tan…tan… "amorosa" como es San Valentín… si no te cree puedes pasármela y yo le digo que estas castigado.**_

_**-QUE!**_

El agente casi se queda sordo cuando escucho el grito de Neal.

-_**Acaso estas demente Peter! maldita sea! No necesito de tu ayuda para hablar con mi novia!**_

_**-Jovencito será mejor que cuides tu lenguaje! no te estoy proponiendo un ultraje solo quiero ayudarte… sé que será difícil que le canceles.**_

_**-Puedo arreglármelas-**_ Dijo en el tono más sarcástico- _** gracias pero no gracias!**_

_**-Ag! Está bien luego no digas que andas sufriendo mal de amores por mi culpa.**_

_**-En serio papá no sé como te casaste con mamá…no sabes nada sobre relaciones.**_

Neal dijo dando negativas con su cabeza y marcando el número de Sara en el celular de Peter dejando al agente con el ceño fruncido.

'_Insolente! Mocoso malcriado! Niñito sabelotodo ya verás'- _pensó Peter muy ofendido.

_**-Hola…si….soy yo….uhmmm larga historia…solo quería decirte que voy a tar…**_

_**-Gjum Gjum Gjum**_

Peter fingió tener atorado algo en la garganta porque el muchachito parecía que estaba a punto de mentir.

-_**No podré ir…..lo siento….es que se complicó lo que te había mencionado antes.**_

Peter arrugo el rostro en una mueca graciosa de no entender nada.

-_**Sí es muy exigente con lo que te mencione...**_

Peter agudizo su mirada y se acercó al muchacho para quitarle el auricular y decirle a Sara las palabras que quería oír: _**Él está castigado! **_Por lo que oía el muchachito estaba mintiendo finamente, adivinando los pensamientos del agente Neal corto rápido.

-_**Debo cortar está llamándome justo ahora…besos y te lo compensare…sabes que lo haré, adiós.**_

Y corto el auricular dejando a la vista su cara de inocente que no acababa de engañar…como si Peter fuera tonto y no se diera cuenta.

-_**Te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro, no Neal?**_

_**-Pero ya me hiciste cancelar la cita, ya deje a Sara vestida y alborotada, ya cumplí el castigo que querías! Ahora me voy a mi habitación a mirar el techo porque es lo único que tengo permitido hacer!**_

Caminó los pasos a la sala muy enojado dejando a Peter, nuevamente, con pensamientos en su cabeza.

'_Bien llego el momento, lo retrasé pero mereces una paliza aquí y ahora mismo'_

Para inconveniente de Neal tenía que pasar justo por lado del agente y si no hubiera estado tan enojado se habría dado cuenta que el hombre mayor estaba listo para atacar, lástima que no se dio cuenta.

Peter jaló a Neal por la parte trasera del cinturón de los vaqueros haciéndole retroceder los pasos graciosamente… y las protestas no se dejaron esperar.

_**-Heeeey! Peteeer! Sueltameeee!**_

Lo puso de costado y lo acomodo bajo su brazo izquierdo, teniéndolo bien sujeto empezó a descargar varias palmadas fuertes sobre el trasero del adolescente.

_**-PAFF! Deliberadamente desobedeciste una de las reglas que acabas de leer PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! Y todavía delante mío PAFF! PAF!**_

_**-Auuuu Auuuu que haces Peter! me estas lastimando! Auuuuu me duele! Ayyyy! Aaaaaayyyyy!**_

_**-Esto Neal PAFF! Son las consecuencias dolorosas de tus acciones PAFF! PAF! Quieres aprender de esta forma? PAFF! PAF! Leíste claramente NO más mentiras PAFF! PAFF! Y por lo mismo acabas de mentir! PAFF! PAFF!**_

_**-Auuuuu! Ouuuuu! Por favor basta!…ya basta! Lo siento! Lo siento!.**_

_**-PAFF! PAFF! PAF! Eso espero hijo…eso espero.**_

Peter detuvo la paliza dejando libre al jovencito que ahora tenía los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer y resbalar por sus mejillas, ahora, sonrosadas de la vergüenza de que a sus 16 años haya recibido por primera vez unas nalgadas y por cómo le había picado cada una de ellas fueron unas buenas y bien dadas nalgadas.

Neal no pudo evitar sobarse el trasero, quería intentar mitigar el dolor que estaba extendido por toda la zona afectada, Peter tenía la mano muy dura.

El hombre mayor tenía toda la expresión abatida, no fue fácil, no fue agradable pero era lo que debía hacer, era lo que a Neal le hacía falta se acercó otra vez hacia el muchacho y lo abrazo para confortarlo- y en parte para confortarse asimismo- luego de unos minutos Neal estaba listo para hablar.

_**-No me advertiste de este castigo.**_

Dijo con un puchero doloroso en su boca y Peter se aguantó de reír.

**-**_**No, pero tenlo muy en cuenta si piensas hacer otra de tus travesuras cotidianas porque éstas- **_Peter hizo un ademán de azote con su mano-_** serán las consecuencias.**_

_**-Tengo que objetar.**_

_**-No ha lugar.**_

_**-Pero duele muuucho!**_

_**-Bueno, lamento decirlo pero esa es la idea así piensas dos veces antes de actuar. **_

La carita de miseria que tenía el muchacho obligo a Peter a abrazarlo y a confortarlo unos breves momentos más hasta que dijo algo que no quería pero debía hacer.

-_**Y es lo mismo que recibirás por haber falsificado y haber comprado esa cosa tan costosa.**_

_**-QUE! piensas azotarme otra vez?!**_

_**-Sí, Neal es parte de tu castigo.**_

_**-Pero eso no me lo dijiste antes.**_

_**-Te lo iba a decir…**_

_**-Cuando? Cuando estuviera desprevenido como hace rato?**_

_**-Esta paliza que te di fue extra por ser tan desobediente y si no te ha quedado claro podemos reforzar la lección.**_

_**-NOOOOOOO.**_

Neal corrió hasta quedar lejos del agente, estaba en la parte frontal del comedor y Peter al otro extremo.

-_**Neal, te has ganado una paliza con todas sus letras así que déjate de juegos y ven aquí ahora mismo- **_señalo con su dedo un punto imaginario a su lado.

_**-No- **_hizo negativas con su cabeza como señal de decisión suprema.

_**-No estoy para correteos, Neal, hablo en serio- **_Peter sintió otro aguijón en su cuello.

_**-Yo también, si piensas que dejare que me golpees otra vez estas muy equivocado- **_se cruzó de brazos.

_**-Hijo, se llaman nalgadas y tú jovencito mereces más por ser tan travieso y haber falsificado la tarjeta y creo que ni debo mencionar lo que compraste con dicha tarjeta.**_

_**-Pero ya dije que lo sentíaaaa.**_

_**-Y te creo, pero mereces un castigo así que no importa si decides estar correteando por toda la casa te voy a dar las nalgadas que te mereces.**_

_**-Papáaaaaa! Estas siendo muy injusto.**_

_**-já!... pues tal vez tengas razón, porque para lo que has hecho lo que te mereces es que me saque el cinturón.**_

Neal extendió sus ojos con el miedo reflejado en su ser y Peter ya se había prometido que no quería eso en el muchacho.

_**-Pero no lo voy hacer…sé que asumirás las consecuencias de tus actos.**_

Y por tercera vez en este día Neal vio en los ojos del agente sinceridad, paciencia…amor…ése amor filial que alguna vez tuvo de su familia biológica, era claro que Peter tenía una guerra interiormente con esto del castigo aunque no lo decía a voz alta toda la expresión de _papá _estaba abatida, asimilando eso, suspiro derrotado y se acercó a él.

_**-Está bien…lo siento mucho de verdad.**_

_**-Lo sé Neal y después de la paliza queda todo olvidado.**_

El hombre mayor abrazó al valiente niño que se había acercado resignado a su destino le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

_**-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo.**_

_**-Gracias papá…podemos acabar con esto pronto?**_

Peter hizo agachar a Neal en la mesa y comenzó la otra tunda.

_**-PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!**_

_**-PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!**_

_**-PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! **__**PAFF! PAFF!**_

Las palmadas sonaban como eco en todo el lugar y solo fue interrumpido por los saltitos y gimoteos de Neal.

_**-AUUUUUuuuuuuuu! Duele muchooooo Ayyyyyy me Dueleeeeeee! Papáaaaa por favor aprendí la lección Ayyyy! Ya aprendí Oouuuu! No lo volveré haceeeeer! **_

Con cinco nalgadas más Peter finalizo la paliza.

_**-PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!**_

Neal no se había movido de su posición así que Peter lo reincorporo, lo abrazo fuerte y sentido, de esos abrazos reconfortantes donde sientes que nada malo te pasara, así sea el juicio final, nada más sublime que estar en los brazos de papá.

_**-Shuuu Ya Shuuu Ya paso mi niño, ya paso Shuuu Shuuu**_

El jovencito calmaba su llanto mientras, por más estúpido que suene, se sentía en paz, cada minuto que pasaba se sentía mejor a pesar que le picaba horrores el trasero sentía que su mala acción ya estaba en el olvido, era bueno sentir que Peter lo había perdonado por la tontería que había hecho.

Todo el público estaría expectante por lo que vendría porque serían los únicos capaces de ver a Elizabeth Burke poniendo sus llaves en la entrada y estaría a punto de ver a su adorado niño con lágrimas en los ojos y como principal autor de eso, no había otro más que Peter y ella ya estaba cansada de decirle a su esposo que sea más empático con el chico, claro que ella no sabía toooodo lo que había pasado en este día, pero, a veces las madres suelen ser sobreprotectoras cuando ven a sus pollitos tristes.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
